


Mike's Story

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How the love story began, M/M, Mike plays matchmaker, the first time they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	Mike's Story

“Hey Sherlock have you seen the...” Mike walked into the lab to see Sherlock sitting on a stool, hunched over the latest edition of Soldiers Monthly. The detective turned bright red and stuffed the magazine in the nearest drawer under the table. So fast that it crumbled and was partially sticking out.

“Did I interrupt something?” Mike said with a knowing smirk. He finally cracked the case of who was taking the magazine from the lobby every month. He really should have guessed it much faster. 

“I...um...I was just...Sherlock pulled open the drawer as Mike walked around to the side of the table Sherlock was on. He noticed several past editions of the magazine in the drawer, looking as though they had been well read. 

“It’s all fine Sherlock. If you like to read those, there is no need to hide the fact that you like it. Everyone has their own thing.”

“It’s vital to my research. That’s all. Nothing more.” Sherlock jumped off the stool and walked to the chemistry set at the end of the long table. He tried to ignore Mike and hoped he would go away. He didn’t want to continue the conversation. He really just wanted to get back to the magazine. He had just gotten to a spread that was especially tantalizing. He couldn’t concentrate on the experiment though. He couldn’t even remember exactly what he had been doing with the chemicals. He stood there with the pipette in his hand, poised over a test tube and froze. 

“Look, I’m sorry for...whatever. I’ll just leave. If you need my help with that thing you mentioned later, just page me.” Mike turned to leave and had his hand on the door when Sherlock stopped him. 

“Mike wait... I can’t live without it. And the thought of losing it is putting me on edge.”

“What are you talking about? Sex? The magazine?” Mike walked closer to Sherlock with a questioning look. 

“No. London.”

“Are you having problems getting a flat? I thought you had a place? I can keep an eye out for a place if you want me to.” 

“I have a flat. But I cannot afford it. I would need a flatmate. And who would want me for a flatmate?” Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to look at Mike in the eye. He kept his attention on the chemistry set. “No one in the city would want me for a flatmate.”

“Give me a few days. I’m sure I can find you someone that could help cover the rent.”

Sherlock sighed. “Just forget it. Forget I said anything. Go have your disappointing lunch in the park like you do every day. I will require your assistance right after you are finished.”

Mike gave a quick nod, unsure what to say next. “Alright then. I will see you after lunch.” 

 

Mike took his sack lunch to the park and sat down on his favourite bench. It wasn’t long until he caught a glimpse of a man he went to school with, John Watson.


End file.
